


Another Day of Sun

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Anche tenendo su gli occhiali da sole, Davide è costretto a stringere gli occhi per notare il nuovo problema in avvicinamento: i raggi del mattino bruciano più che mai, adesso che si avvicina l’estate, e non osa pensare alla difficoltà di aumentare le riserve tra un mese o due, quando soltanto la sera uscire sarà sicuro per la pelle. E in realtà non osa pensare ad altroproblemache a quello che ha smesso di strisciare casualmente e si dirige verso la loro postazione.





	Another Day of Sun

**Author's Note:**

> COWT 9, terza settimana: "AU, fluff, lemon".

Anche tenendo su gli occhiali da sole, Davide è costretto a stringere gli occhi per notare il nuovo problema in avvicinamento: i raggi del mattino bruciano più che mai, adesso che si avvicina l’estate, e non osa pensare alla difficoltà di aumentare le riserve tra un mese o due, quando soltanto la sera uscire sarà sicuro per la pelle. E in realtà non osa pensare ad altro _problema_ che a quello che ha smesso di strisciare casualmente e si dirige verso la loro postazione.

“Mario,” dice a voce grave e forte, e Mario non si concede neppure una delle sue proteste assonnate, passando dal sonno alla veglia in pochi istanti.

“Arrivano?”

“Ci hanno trovato anche qui,” sibila piano.

“Quanti?”

“Non meno di trenta.” Stringe ancora un po’ gli occhi, cercando di vedere qualche altra ombra che gli è sfuggita. “Forse cinquanta. Non so se oltre l’orizzonte ce ne sono altri.”

Mario risponde con un grugnito.

“E se ne va un altro rifugio. Qui siamo stati bene.” Davide appoggia la testa contro la parete rocciosa alle sue spalle. “Se può definirsi bene uno schifo simile.”

“Dade.”

“Lo so, non mi devo lagnare. È che sono _stanco_ , Mario, sono così stanco che penso che potrebbe essere più facile e più veloce arrendersi, un colpo in testa e non sentiremo neanche i—”

“ _Dade_.” Mario gli dà una spallata, non abbastanza forte da fargli male ma sufficiente a riscuoterlo da quella spirale di negatività. “Chi ha detto che dobbiamo andarcene da qua?”

“Quei cinquanta cosi là fuori che vogliono sbranarci?”

Nonostante la penombra fitta e l’eco lugubre del loro bunker improvvisato, il sorriso di Mario è bianchissimo e la sua voce tutt’altro che grave. “Io non li ho sentiti parlare. Se ci mettiamo di impegno, possiamo farli fuori tutti.”

“E bruciarci la scorta di pallottole? Le radiazioni ti hanno annebbiato il cervello?”

“Non ne ho mai avuto uno,” risponde, stringendosi nelle spalle, “ma potremmo sfidarci a chi ne colpisce di più dritto in fronte. Se non sprechiamo troppi colpi, ce ne resteranno più che a sufficienza per difenderci da qualche altro attacco. Recuperiamo le forze e poi proviamo a fare quella sortita a Milano.”

Davide ci riflette. Non ha il diritto di chiamare quel bunker _casa_ , eppure è la cosa che più le si è avvicinata negli ultimi sette mesi, perché è l’unico posto che sono riusciti a occupare per più di un paio di settimane. Cibo e acqua non sarebbero stati un problema per parecchi mesi ancora, purché fossero stati attenti con le scorte, e una pozza in una caverna laterale, anche se d’acqua tutt’altro che potabile, tornava buona per lavare polvere ed escoriazioni; le armi erano meno abbondanti, ma dall’ultima sortita avevano ancora i fucili torpedo ben carichi. Torce a batteria, maschere, altre comodità razziate nelle varie sortite… tutta roba che sarebbe stato difficile portarsi via in un colpo solo, o da recuperare in futuro.  Avevano perfino un materasso, più o meno – se mai un sacco di iuta ripieno di altri sacchi di iuta poteva definirsi tale.

Davide smette di rifletterci, e appoggia la canna del fucile nella stretta feritoia. _Bang._ Uno a zero per lui.

 

*

 

“Ventisette a ventitré,” sentenzia Mario con un’allegria innaturale, a seguito degli ultimi strascichi di adrenalina. Ora che il sole non è più obliquo contro i loro occhi, sono in grado di assicurarsi che non si muove più nessuna creatura nel loro raggio visivo.

“Solo perché ti sei fregato almeno cinque dei miei bersagli.”

“Non c’era scritto il tuo nome sopra.” Restano in osservazione ancora per una mezz’ora abbondante, poi si ritraggono dalla feritoia e Davide fa scorrere la striscia di legno e fronde che ha intrecciato già al secondo giorno di permanenza per schermarla. Mario non fa in tempo a riporre il fucile che si ritrova la lingua di Davide in bocca e le sue mani sui propri fianchi. “È il premio per aver vinto la gara?” chiede, quando Davide gli permette di riprendere fiato.

“Sei proprio stronzo.” Davide gli cala i pantaloni in fretta, poi si abbassa i propri. Il mondo al di fuori di loro due è sempre più nel caos, eppure l’unica cosa che è cambiata tra loro è l’urgenza ancora più spasmodica, i tempi ancora più ridotti, e per questo il piacere ancora più intenso. Mario è eretto contro le natiche di Davide dopo poche carezze appena, si scava la strada dentro di lui con naturalezza, e Davide soffoca il fastidio iniziale torcendosi verso di lui e reclamando un bacio aperto e profondo, umido di saliva. Non è rimasto molto di umano neanche dentro di loro, se non fosse per l’amore di cui sono entrambi parte.

Mario dura pochissimo – l’astinenza e la necessità hanno la meglio su di lui, demolendo le sue resistenze un rabbioso spasmo dopo l’altro – e Davide resiste poco di più, stringendo i denti per non lasciar andare alcun suono. Nessuno dei due parla per lunghi minuti, i respiri che si fanno meno affannosi e più regolari; Mario esce mollemente da lui ma lo stringe a sé, cingendolo con un braccio solo. Il sollievo di Davide di potersi abbandonare contro il suo corpo solido, nonostante non sia più come prima, non possa più essere come prima, si esprime con un lungo brivido.

“Stai bene?” gli chiede Mario, baciandolo in un qualche punto confuso tra l’attaccatura dei capelli e l’orecchio. La risposta è una coppia di brevi esplosioni consecutive da qualche parte al di fuori del bunker, lontano ma non così tanto: entrambi sobbalzano, ma a entrambi servono appena venti secondi per ricomporsi e riportarsi alla feritoia. Una figura solitaria in lontananza, dalla forma non esattamente familiare ma indubbiamente _umana_ , si staglia a non meno di un paio di chilometri di pianura bruciata di fronte a loro.

“Deve avere dei buoni schermi solari,” commenta Mario, tenendo puntato il fucile verso il nuovo arrivato, che continua a camminare verso di loro. Sembra alto più o meno quanto loro, e appena più grosso, anche se la stazza è difficilmente comprensibile a causa dell’equipaggiamento. Alle sue spalle fumano due piccoli crateri – si erano fatti sfuggire dei bersagli, dopotutto? – ma non sembra particolarmente consapevole della presenza del bunker, solo dello sterminio di cadaveri, di cui sta seguendo la scia.

“Non sembra una minaccia.”

“Questo lo vedremo,” ringhia Mario, ma non sembra pronto a sparare a un altro sopravvissuto. Lo sconosciuto si ferma a pochi metri dalla feritoia, e grida in un italiano pesantemente accentato, “C’è qualcuno? _Can you hear me?_ ”

La voce è più arrochita di quanto ricordassero, ma la riconoscono entrambi. Ed è per entrambi uno shock.

**Author's Note:**

> In realtà sono abbastanza sicuro di aver scritto il prequel almeno cinque o sei p0rn fest fa. Chissà, magari ci tiro su un mini-verse.


End file.
